


We All Have Ghosts to Hide

by AceArchangel



Series: Archangel's Halloween Howls [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Haunted House, Mourning, Prompt Fill, no beta we die like Bart and Kon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArchangel/pseuds/AceArchangel
Summary: Something feels,,, off to Jon. He doesn't know what it is though.Prompt fill for the trans DC server's halloween countdownOctober 23rd:Haunted House/Urban Legend
Series: Archangel's Halloween Howls [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: TDC's Unlucky Thirteen





	We All Have Ghosts to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I will likely add to this at some point but this came out very poetic feeling and i liked it despite the short length so enjoy!

Jon had made his first visit to the Watchtower last weekend, and he swears that, despite what Damian says, it’s haunted. He kept hearing voices he couldn’t place and there was this weird buzz in the air. An energy he couldn't quite place that just felt… off.

Jon Kent wasn’t wrong. The Watchtower was haunted. Just not in the traditional sense. They didn’t have any ghosts, or ghouls, or goblins hiding anywhere. Just Martian Manhunter who on occasion drifted through the walls and floors. 

No. The haunting of the Watchtower was of a different sort.

The haunting of the Watchtower lived in the gaps of conversation where the leaguers would expect someone to say something, but the reply goes unsaid and unheard. 

It lived in the old passcodes and interface protocols that no one had the heart to change or erase, despite security protocol.

It lived in the empty seats at the table in the meeting room and the chairs in the dining hall that no one sat in. 

The Watchtower was haunted. But by nothing more than memory of the things and people that it and its inhabitants had lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway short sweet to the point i may add some more,,, anyway,,,
> 
> You can find me on my [main](archangelofthestars.tumblr.com) or on my [dc sideblog](adhdspeedsters.tumblr.com).


End file.
